Scenario?
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: /Crack Summary/ Hikaru ingin balas dendam menggunakan Scenario yang akan ditampilkan di Host Club untuk membuat Kaoru malu? Apa jadinya kalau Skenario yang dibuat jadi berubah alurnya dan justru menjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga begitu juga tak terkendali? /HITACHIINCEST/


**Scenario?**

**.**

**Regards © Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Ouran Highschool Character, I just own this plot and the crazy Idea that's all.**

**HitachiIncest, Abal dan ngak beres kemungkinan hanya Drabble pendek. Read for Entertainment.**

**.**

* * *

_**Hitachiin Resident**_

* * *

Malam itu—setelah yakin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan sekolah, tampak Hitachiin Kaoru masih duduk diatas meja belajarnya sambil memainkan pensil mekaniknya dengan mulutnya mencoba untuk mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi untuk projek baru mereka.

Tentunya, setiap aksi membutuhkan sebuah persiapan—dan persiapan yang bagus adalah scenario yang sempurna dan pastinya akan berhasil membuat keduanya puas dengan peran masing-masing selama scenario berlangsung.

Yupe—Ide semua scenario '_Cinta terlarang_' atau '_The Forbidden Brotherly Love_' tidak lain berasal dari Hitachiin Kaoru sendiri. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Hitachiin Kaoru tidak dapat menemukan _passion_-nya untuk menulis skripsi scenario yang akan mereka praktekan di Host Club besok.

Ah—_what to do? What to do?_

"Nee—Hikaru…" Kaoru memulai sambil membalikan posisi duduknya sehingga kini ia dapat melihat kakak kembarnya, Hitachiin Hikaru a.k.a Seorang Seme di dalam skripsi scenario yang ia tulis kini sedang menyibukkan diri dengan bermain PSP.

Hikaru sama sekali tidak merespon karena sudah terlalu mendalami permainan yang sedang ia mainkan. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan sang Adik untuknya.

Kaoru memutar bola matanya, benar-benar—disaat dirinya sedang sibuk menyiapkan scenario sang Kakak malah bersenang-senang dan memberikan seluruh tugas untuk ia kerjakan sendiri. Tidak adil, kan? Kalau dirinya sendiri yang harus melakukan semuanya dan memikirkan ide—hemm, tampak seringaian kecil terukir diwajah si bungsu Hitachiin ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menarik perhatian Kakaknya itu.

Dengan segera ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Hikaru yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang—pelan-pelan ia melangkah agar Kakaknya itu tidak dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya. Ketika situasinya menguntungkan, ia langsung merebut PSP yang berada di genggaman Hikaru dengan mudah.

"Hey! Kaoru! Kembalikan itu!" ucap Hikaru langsung beranjak dari atas ranjang mencoba untuk merebut kembali PSP-nya dari tangan sang Adik

Tetapi Kaoru tidak dengan mudah menuruti ucapan Hikaru—"Kau sudah lama bermain dengan PSP ini, dan meninggalkanku sendirian melakukan tugas untuk scenario kita besok…" sahut Kaoru menghindar dari terkaman Hikaru sambil memasang cengiran "Kurasa lebih baik sekarang kau yang melakukannya Nii-Chan…" tambahnya lagi

"Kenapa harus aku! Bukankah kau yang lebih ahli menyusunnya Kao-Chan! Kembalikan itu!" sungut Hikaru mencoba mengejar kembali Kaoru yang kini sudah melesat menjauh untuk menghindar. Hikaru hanya menghela napas dan Kaoru memasang senyuman nista-nya.

Sambil menggoyangkan jarinya Kaoru melangkah keluar ruangan "Aku akan mengembalikannya kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, Hikaru-NiiChan~" ucapnya dengan nada manis tetapi Hikaru tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik nada manis refleksi cerminnya itu, sebelum ia bisa melakukan protes Kaoru sudah menghilang keluar ruangan meninggalkan dirinya di dalam sendirian. Hell—ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara pintu terkunci dari luar dan sebuah suara

"Tenang saja aku akan menjaga PSP-nya sampai scenarionya selesai~" ucap suara Kaoru yang menggema

**Twitch**

Bahkan saudara kembarnya sendiri juga bisa mengerjainya seperti ini, Hikaru mendengus sambil duduk diatas meja Kaoru dan mengamati lembaran kosong halaman kertas yang akan ditulis scenario mereka besok.

Sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti setelah semua ini selesai akhirnya sebuah ide terpikir di pikiran sang Kakak.

Sambil tertawa nista dan menyeringai ia langsung menggerakan tangannya untuk menulis lembaran tersebut dan memenuhinya dengan berbagai dialog yang akan dia lakukan nanti.

Tunggu saja Kaoru, mungkin Kakakmu ini tidak akan tega untuk menyakitimu karena wajahmu yang terlalu imut. Tapi tentunya ia bisa melakukan cara lain untuk balas dendam kan?

Seringaian yang terpasang di wajah Hikaru semakin melebar—sambil menatap lembaran naskah yang sudah selesai (dengan kecepatan cahaya dan dorongan untu balas dendam seorang Hitachiin Hikaru dapat melakukan apapun dengan cepat) itu dengan bangga.

Tunggu dan lihatlah hasil karya agung Nii-Chan mu ini Kao-Chan, gumam Hikaru dalam hati sambil menganggukan kepalanya

Sementara Hikaru tengah menyusun strategi balas dendamnya, tampak Kaoru kini duduk di ruang tengah merasa sedikit merinding karena sesuatu. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya nanti, matanya melirik kearah PSP Hikaru yang terbaring diatas meja. Apa hanya pemikirannya untuk menjauhkan diri sementara dari Kakaknya itu?

~Host Club~

"Kyaaa~ Hika-kun terlihat sangat keren dengan baju itu!" puji salah seorang gadis sambil tersipu malu melihat Hikaru kini tengah mengenakan pakaian seorang Ksatria yang sangat gagah. Untungnya, tema Host Club saat ini adalah Fairy Tale—Tamaki seperti biasa berkostum sebagai seorang Raja, Kyoya si kaca mata mengenakan Kostum ala Perdana mentri kerajaan, Mori-senpai dan Honey-senpai mengenakan kostum ala pejabat Istana sedangkan Haruhi sendiri masih tampil alami dengan pakaian sederhana ala rakyat jelata (entah kenapa ia memilih kostum itu setelah semua pakaian yang ditawarkan untuknya).

Hikaru tersenyum bangga sambil bersandar di kursinya, "Terima kasih, _princess-_ku yang manis. Aku pikir diriku sama sekali tidak layak mengenakan pakaian segagah dan seistimewa ini…" ucapnya lancar sambil memegang tangan gadis itu dan memberikannya tatapan yang sama sekali tidak dapat di deskripsikan. Para gadis lain yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berdeham tidak karuan dengan wajah yang memerah sementara gadis yang ia pegang tangannya itu kini sudah seperti boneka. Terlalu kaku untuk bergerak dan berbicara melihat wajahnya yang begitu menawan itu dihadapannya. "Mungkin, Kau mau mempekerjakanku sebagai Ksatria-mu _Princess_? Aku bisa menjagamu dan melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya dan bahkan menjadi perisaimu melawan segala kejahatan yang datang menyerang…"

"KYAAAA~ HIKARU-KUN~" sorak para gadis itu dengan bahagianya

**BRAK!**

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA!" seru seseorang yang barusaja mendobrak pintu, matanya memancarkan cahaya menatap sosok Hikaru yang masih menggenggam tangan salah satu gadis pelanggannya, rona merah muncul di pipinya dengan tatapan tajam kini mengarah pada tangan yang sedang bertautan itu.

"K—Kaoru-Kun?" gumam salah seorang gadis tidak percaya melihat penampilan Kaoru Hitachiin saat ini, karena ia mengenakan pakaian kebesaran berwarna putih dengan jubah merah panjang terpasang dibelakangnya. Celananya yang putih mulus itu terlihat memperlihatkan lekukan kakinya dan penampilan Kaoru saat itu semakin jelas karena ia tengah mengenakan mahkota emas di kepalanya.

Di dalam hati, Hikaru kini tengah tertawa puas melihat sepertinya Kaoru tengah merasa malu melihat penampilannya saat ini yang jauh lebih terlihat seperti wanita mengenakan baju model pria—sambil merengut di dalam hati, Kaoru melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Hikaru berada dengan langkah yang begitu elegan. Ia yakin dapat melihat seringaian kecil di wajah kembarannya itu dan sorot mata yang mengatakan ia sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya ini.

"Kau kejam sekali Hikaru—Kau sudah berjanji untuk melindungiku, hanya aku yang akan kau lindungi…" ucap Kaoru dengan suara sedihnya sambil memandangi Hikaru, ia bisa melihat para tamu mereka mendesah dengan bangga melihat aksi mereka "Tapi kenapa… Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku, Hikaru…" tambah Kaoru mengikuti naskah scenario mereka

Hikaru hanya bisa berdecak dalam hati, saudaranya yang satu ini memang cocok untuk peran sebagai orang tertindas—ehem—maksudnya sebagai orang yang menderita—lho, sama aja ujungnya—Ah, yang penting dengan muka menyedihkan dan serba polos seperti itu Kaoru memang cocok dengan berbagai peran seperti yang dimaksudkan diatas. Catatan untuk Hikaru, Ia sepertinya harus membuat lebih banyak scenario yang seperti ini di lain waktu mengingat betapa menguntungkannya jika ia bisa membuat Kaoru memperagakan sesuai dengan karya yang ia buat. Hemm—Terdengar sangat menari ditambah lagi kalau kau bisa mereka semuanya dari balik dinding rahasia untuk selanjutnya dipakai pada saat yang mendesak.

"…Aku sudah mendengar semuanya…" sahut Hikaru dengan suara berterus terang "Kenapa kau repot-repot untuk datang kesini, seharusnya kau bisa mencari yang lain selain diriku…" tambahnya lagi sambil melepas tangan salah satu gadis itu

Para gadis kini sedang memandangi keduanya dengan hati yang dag-dig-dug menunggu kelanjutan.

Kaoru menggengam kedua tangannya dan meletakannya diatas dadanya, memasang wajah sedih dan juga sedikit air mata menetes di pinggiran matanya –_the infamous teary-Uke eyes_—dan para gadis lainnya harus menahan gejolak untuk berpaling atau pingsan seketika demi menanti apa yang selanjutnya terjadi setelah ini. "Apa maksudmu Hikaru—Mana mungkin aku bisa… mencari orang lain selain dirimu—!"

"Jangan berbohong didepanku Yang Mulia—Untuk apa kau mempertahankan seorang Ksatria tidak berguna ini. Kau tidak perlu membuang waktumu untuk seorang Ksatria sepertiku ini—Aku yakin para Ksatria lainnya bisa mengerjakan tugasnya jauh lebih baik daripada yang kulakukan…" sahut Hikaru dengan nada keras kepala

"Apa maksudmu Hikaru—Kau bukanlah seorang Ksatria yang seperti itu… Kau tidak mungkin bisa tergantikan—Tidak akan pernah ada… yang bisa menggantikan tugasmu bagiku, tidak aka nada selain dirimu… Hikaru… kembalilah padaku…" ucap Kaoru dengan nada memelas

"…Kau menginginkanku kembali, Yang Mulia—!" ucapan Hikaru langsung terputus lantaran Kaoru langsung bertindak tidak sesuai dengan scenario pada awal yang direncanakan, mungkin karena insting atau apapun itu yang ada di dalam benak Kaoru membuatnya langsung berhambur memeluk Hikaru.

Para Fans Girl dan semua Pengunjung Host kini langsung memandang adegan _Forbidden Brotherly Love_ tersebut.

Kicauan para wanita pecinta adegan seperti ini memenuhi ruangan Host.

Renge muncul seperti biasa sambil tertawa khas mengatakan ia menemukan cinta Zaman _medieval_ terbaru untuk dijadikan _manga_ karangan edisi selanjutnya dengan tokoh utamanya Hikaru dan Kaoru Hitachiin tentunya.

Tamaki yang merasa sudah tidak diperhatikan lagi oleh para Putrinya—kini sedang merenung di pojokkan sedang sibuk bermain-main dengan jamur yang enatah sejak akapan muncul di sekelilingnya.

Kyoya Ootori masih dengan tenang menulis di buku catatannya—berisi asset peningkatan penjualan _souvenir_ dan penginginan Hitachiin bersaudara yang tengah membawa banyak keuntungan bagi keuangan Club.

Honey dan Mori-senpai masih dengan anteng duduk di tempat mereka dengan Mori-senpai yang masih memperhatikan Honey-senpai yang tengah berseri-seri menikmati kue kiriman Prancis yang baru disediakan Club untuknya.

Haruhi Fujioka masih dengan wajah biasanya mengatakan kedua orang saudara kembar yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti ditambah para siswi-siswi Sekolah yang aneh dan sebagainya.

Berusaha mencari ucapan yang tepat karena tindakan diluar scenario Kaoru segera memperbaiki keadaan dengan kepalanya beristirahat di dada Hikaru yang hangat atau begitulah pemikirannya—Dilain pihak Hikaru masih sedikit _shock_ dengan perubahan scenario, tapi apa dayanya jika semua ini sudah terjadi. Keduanya harus terlihat _professional_ kalau tidak mau _The shadow King_ bangkit dari alam kuburnya.

"…Kembalilah—Kembalilah padaku, Hikaru… Kau tidak bisa melihat betapa tidak berdayanya diriku ini tanpa kau disampingku… aku bukan apa-apa, Hikaru… Kau membuatku lengkap lebih dari apapun…" ucap Kaoru

"KYAAAAAA~!" terdengar teriakan para Fans Girl di beberapa sisi

Tanpa di duga Hikaru mengangkat dagu Kaoru dengan telunjuknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa centi lebih dekat sehingga semua Fans bisa melihat betapa dekat jarak bibir keduanya saat ini.

"Apakah kau begitu membutuhkanku, Yang Mulia—Apakah kau begitu ingin aku untuk kembali padamu…" ucapnya dengan suara yang tidak dapat didefinisikan

"Ya!... Aku membutuhkanmu… Aku menginginkanmu kembali padaku, hanya untukku Hikaru… Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…"sahut Kaoru dengan wajah memerah, ia bisa menghirup nafas Hikaru saat ini, bau _mint_ yang menggoda itu "Aku akan melakukan apapun… agar kau kembali hanya untukku, Hikaru… Apapun bahkan itu harus—" ucapannya terputus

Hikaru menghentikan ucapan Kaoru dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir empuk itu, Kaoru memandangi Hikaru dengan mata terbelalak—belum pernah mereka melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya dan bukankah hal seperti ini sudah berada terlalu jauh dari jangkauan scenario mereka?

"…Apapun akan kau lakukan untukku Yang Mulia—Aku tersanjung sekali kau mau berkata seperti itu…" ucap Hikaru menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk menghembuskan nafasnya di daun telinga Kaoru membuat tubuh kembarannya itu bergetar, "…Kau tidak takut apa yang akan kulakukan… terhadapmu nanti…" ucapnya lagi berbisik

Bukannya menjawab seperti biasa—Kaoru mendesah perlahan mendengar suara itu memasuki telinganya "Ahhnn~ Hikaru…"

Reaksi yang tidak terduga tersebut membuat keduanya _shock_ sesaat—Hikaru tidak berpikir Kaoru akan mendesah dengan suara yang tergolong cukup manis terdengar itu dan Kaoru tidak dapat percaya apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

Kedua kembar itu hanya bisa saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain tidak menghiraukan heningnya suara dari para Fans dan Tamu mereka yang kini sudah dengan manisnya tergeletak di lantai pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, ada beberapa yang mendadak girang dan tersenyum-senyum aneh dan sebainya.

_Are we going too far_—pikir keduanya secara bersamaan

"HIKARU—KAORU! LIHAT APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA PUTRI-PUTRIKU YANG CANTIK~!" seru Tamaki diujung sana yang panic

"Kalian berdua memang tidak dapat diduga…" sahut Haruhi di lain pihak hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala

"Hika—Chan! Kao—Chan! Akting kalian bagus sekali~! Benar kan, Takashi?" puji Honey-senpai sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak "Kalian mau kue?" tawarnya dengan ramah

"…Kerja yang bagus untuk kalian berdua…" sahut Kyoya dengan santainya

"KAA-SAN! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMUJI DUA SETAN ITU! INI TIDAK ADILL~" rengek Tamaki tidak terima kembali merenung dipojokan

Mungkin semua penghuni _Host_ Club mengira hal tersebut hanyalah sebuah acting yang biasa keduanya lakukan—Tapi hanya Hikaru dan Kaoru yang mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi dan keduanya hanya bisa berpaling muka satu sama lain dengan rona muka.

Hal kecil membawa perubahan yang besar—Balas dendam membawa sesuatu yang lain di dalam rencana…

* * *

**Author Notes:** Err—Apakah cerita ini Gaje dan Gantung? Apapun itu Litte ngeliat sih masih gantung tapi maunya sih jadi one-shot aja Plak! _As usual, we accept any critic or suggestion for this fic~ Thank you for reading and enjoying your time~_


End file.
